Paura in un riflesso
by Ida59
Summary: Severus Piton si arrese e si girò affrontando il rogo di dolore dei propri occhi neri, fronteggiando se stesso, l'oscurità del passato che tornava a macchiargli le mani di sangue, a rendere di nuovo vive le sue paure.


 **Titolo:** Paura in un riflesso

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 23 maggio 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily (non rilevante)

 **Epoca** : 6° anno HP

 **Avvertimenti** : nessuno

 **Riassunto:** _Severus Piton si arrese e si girò affrontando il rogo di dolore dei propri occhi neri, fronteggiando se stesso, l'oscurità del passato che tornava a macchiargli le mani di sangue, a rendere di nuovo vive le sue paure._

 **Parole-pagine:** 553 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il sedicesimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum sul tema "Severus e la paura". Si è classificata al 2° posto pari merito.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso

Camminava veloce nel corridoio, il lungo mantello nero che gli ondeggiava alle spalle, quando il riflesso attrasse fastidiosamente la sua attenzione.

Cercò di sfuggirgli, di non prestargli attenzione, ma il suo volto, spigoloso e pallido come un fantasma, riflesso nel vetro scuro della finestra, stagliato nelle tenebre incombenti della notte, lo seguiva con tetra ostinazione, foriero di nuove colpe e di altri crudeli rimorsi che si sarebbero sommati al fardello della sua già fin troppo oberata coscienza.

Trattenne il respiro e rallentò il passo, la paura a serrargli il cuore: il volto dell'assassino lo fissava, immobile di là del vetro, crudele nell'agghiacciante silenzio di un ordine di morte che ancora avrebbe lacerato la sua anima.

Severus Piton si arrese e si girò affrontando il rogo di dolore dei propri occhi neri, fronteggiando se stesso, l'oscurità del passato che tornava a macchiargli le mani di sangue, a rendere di nuovo vive le sue paure.

Era stato un assassino e sarebbe tornato ad esserlo, uccidendo proprio il suo unico amico.

Con un gesto veloce spalancò la finestra e il suo riflesso si dissolse sullo sfondo della Torre di Astronomia che svettava nella notte nera ammantata da nuvole cariche di tempesta; abbassò lo sguardo sul prato, dove neppure un'ora prima aveva visto Silente allontanarsi dal castello con il suo mantello da viaggio, e probabilmente Potter sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità.

Un cupo sospiro di rassegnata sconfitta aleggiò sulle labbra sottili del mago: per mesi aveva disperatamente cercato una soluzione per salvare la vita di Albus, ma non ci era riuscito e adesso il suo tempo era finito. Il passato, di nuovo, veniva a ghermirlo, a lordargli le mani di sangue, a lacerargli l'anima che solo la sofferenza di crudeli rimorsi aveva saputo col tempo rimarginare.

Aveva paura, paura di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, paura di tornare ad essere ciò che un tempo era stato, paura di sentire di nuovo quelle due terrificanti parole sibilare la morte tra le sue labbra.

Aveva paura, paura di se stesso, paura di quell'ordine cui avrebbe obbedito.

Deglutì a fatica: avrebbe perso tutto, l'amicizia di Albus e quel poco che era riuscito a costruire nella sua vita a Hogwarts; sarebbe tornato ad essere un Mangiamorte, un traditore ed un assassino odiato da tutti coloro per i quali stava invece sacrificando la propria anima.

Severus Piton chiuse gli occhi e serrò le labbra. Niente lacrime, niente gemiti disperati. Solo il suo dovere, solo la paura, solo se stesso. E il suo dolore.

Il passato tornava ad esigere il prezzo delle sue imperdonabili colpe.

Trasse un lungo respiro colmo d'amarezza e riaprì gli occhi, nere tenebre che si perdevano nell'aria scura oltre la Torre d'Astronomia.

Gli parve d'intuire un lampo nella notte, un tenue riverbero verde a colorare i suoi ricordi, riflessi d'amore e di morte inestricabilmente congiunti, nel passato come nel presente, amati occhi verdi che svanivano in una maledizione mortale.

Chiuse di scatto la finestra e ci fu solo il suo riflesso a fissarlo, penetranti occhi neri che bruciavano di dolore e di paura al ricordo del passato che stava tornando.

Si guardò le mani e vide che il sangue era sempre lì: da quella notte lontana non se n'era mai andato via.

Fissò i propri occhi neri, colmi della disperazione e del dolore di un assassino, e ne ebbe paura.

3


End file.
